


Returned

by Chickenstick12



Series: Kidnapped Spencer duo books [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Again, And the rest of the team - Freeform, Character Death, Guess who got made a sequel, Guess who’s back, Happy Ending, I swear, M/M, but Morgan and Hotch are here too, kidnapped Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenstick12/pseuds/Chickenstick12
Summary: It's been two years since Spencer was taken away from his friends and family, kept in isolation and terror until finally giving in. He's happier, less panicked, able to enjoy himself a little more.He started work again after a year, still has nightmares but they're not as often.That's when the team is called to LA, all of them. A killer needs to be stoppedBut is that all there is to this mysterious story?[Set in season six][Moreid][Don't ship don't read][sequel to Untouchable]





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Spence." JJ called as she walked past him, carrying a small pile of cases in her arms. He waves at her, a smile reaching his lips, his other hand gripping his messenger bag tightly. 

He sat down at his desk, a small pile of papers on it. He sighed and decided to get started on it. 

"Pretty boy." Morgan called, dragging the syllables in the words. Reid rolled his eyes and looked up at him. "How you doing?" Derek asked, ruffling Reid's hair gently. 

It was great now. Spencer reacted well to touch now, it had taken a few months but he got there. Reid hadn't been allowed on cases either, but today he was able to. 

"I'm good." He smiled up at the dark man that loomed above him. 

"That's always good, you excited for the case today?"

"Of course, it'll be good to get out of the office." Morgan smiled down at Spencer before heading back to his desk. 

It wasn't long before JJ called for them to go to the conference room. Emily, Morgan and Spencer headed up together, Rossi and Hotch a few steps behind them. Once they were all comfortable in the chairs that surrounded the table, Penelope got started. 

"Last night, a family of five were murdered in their home." Penelope Garcia pressed some buttons on her remote to bring up the crime scene photos, "As you can see, their throats have been cut and their are handcuff marks on their wrists." 

"The parents were Amy Marshall, Darren Marshall and they had three kids, two twin boys, Hayden and Joel who were seventeen and their fifteen year old daughter Maya." JJ continued, gesturing towards the screen with her pen. 

"Any signs of forced entry?" Morgan asked. 

"No there weren't." JJ replied. 

"So either they knew the Unsub or he was expected." David contemplated. 

"That's why we need to move quickly, wheels up in twenty." Aaron told them. They all started to pack up their files and cases. "Oh and Garcia, you need to come with us on this one." She nodded and went to get her stuff ready. 

0_0 

"SWAT isn't here yet Hotch." JJ started to get antsy, her and the team were waiting outside of the unsub's house. 

"We don't have time JJ, come on. Reid, Morgan, Emily take the back door, Me, JJ and Rossi will take the front." Hotch said to them. They all moved into their positions. 

The six of them went into the house. Their guns were up and they were ready for anything. Morgan and his group took upstairs while Hotch and his group took the downstairs. 

Each member of Morgan's group took their own room. Emily and Morgan shouting clear behind them as they checked out the rooms. Spencer rounded the corner of his room, holding his gun up high. It was quite a big bedroom, so he traveled further and further into it. 

"Morgan, where's Reid?" Emily asked as they made their way down the stairs to join the rest of the team. 

"He was still upstairs." He looked behind him. "I think he's still checking out his room." They shrugged it off and carried on. 

Spencer heard the door slam behind him. He jumped and turned around but no one was there. He moved towards it slowly and put his hand on the door knob. He braced himself and twisted it. There was nothing there. He sighed and started to leave the room but a strong arm wrapped around his torso, pulling his arms to his side. He dropped his gun and tried to shout but his mouth was instantly covered by a cloth. 

Spencer smelt the chemical that was on it and fought back more but he knew it wasn't any use. He felt himself get sleepier and sleepier but tried to keep his eyes open. Just before he passed out he heard his team shout and two gunshots. Tears rolled down his cheeks before he slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The floor was cold. Concrete. Spencer shivered slightly as he sat up. He looked around the dark room, not seeing anything apart from shadows. The shadows started to move slowly and groans filled the room. 

A small light came on overhead. Reid shielded his eyes from it slightly as he looked around the room. He noticed that every member of his team was there, all seeming physically fine. 

"M...Morgan?" He shook the larger figure beside him which instantly began to move. 

"W..wha..?" Morgan shook himself awake and tried not to panic. He saw Reid and held onto him. "You okay, kid?" Reid wrapped his arms around his frightened friend. 

"I'm.. I'm fine. Are you hurt?" Spencer pushed against Morgan and looked at his face. 

"I'm fine Reid." He looked around the room, "I'm guessing that this is the rest of the team." Reid nodded frantically. 

"What happened when you were downstairs?" Spencer crossed his legs and put his hands into his lap. 

"We heard the door slam upstairs so we.. Made our way to the staircase. We got ambushed, we tried shooting but we couldn't see or hear anything." Morgan put his arm around Reid's shoulders, trying to comfort the younger man in anyway possible. 

The others started to wake up and shifted gently in the dim light. Slowly, they all sat up, taking in the darkened room and the hard, concrete floor. 

"Where are we?" JJ asked, reaching out for Emily's hand. 

"We don't know." Morgan answered, gripping onto Reid tighter. 

"Is anyone hurt?" Hotch questioned. A chorus of 'no' and 'we're fine' rung out around the agents. Rossi was about to ask a question when a door flung open, making Reid cuddle into Morgan's side more and light flood through the cell. Three men walked in, one followed behind, a hoodie over his face. The man in front spoke first. 

"Welcome, agents. How nice of you to join us." He gestured wildly with his hands, not really pointing at anything. 

"Who are you?" Emily called, gripping onto JJ's hand tighter and pulling Penelope closer.  

"Agents, you should know me. My brother had a run in with your youngest," he pointed lazily to Reid, "about four years ago." He crouched down so he was level with Spencer. Reid instantly put the puzzle together. 

"No... No..." He said, fear raising in his voice. 

"Ahh, so you do know me. That makes everything so much more fun." The man smirked at Reid, who cuddled closer to Derek. 

"Spencer, who is it?" Derek asked, obviously confused. 

"It's T... Tobias' brother." Spencer looked straight at the man. 

"We didn't know he had a brother." Morgan muttered to himself. 

"You wouldn't of. I was put into an adoption home, I wasn't wanted when I was born. Then I learned about Tobias, and had to meet him. I did, just before you and blondey over there did. You remember me, don't you Spencey, all the things I did to you, the things that no one knew about because you became so distant. And I made sure you wouldn't remember me in time to catch me." He laughed evilly. 

"Monster." Aaron mumbled under his breath. 

"Asshole." JJ muttered. 

"Sick bastard." Morgan spat at the man, his anger flaring. 

"Now, now, I haven't even gotten to the good part. My name is Tommy." He pulled over one of the men, the one without the hoodie. "This is Peter." The hooded man walked over, not once revealing his face. "You may be familiar with him as well." The man known as Tommy smirked. 

The hooded man pulled down his hood, an evil grin settled on his face. All the agent's eyes went wide from surprise. Reid trembled as the man's eyes stared directly at him. 

"Hello, Spencey." The man laughed and his cackles filled the room. The agents were too stunned to say anything to the man they feared. "Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

The agents were quiet, processing who they were seeing. They couldn't believe their eyes, confused and terrified at the same time. 

"B..but you were k..killed." Spencer spoke, his voice shaking. 

"Legends don't die Spencey, and besides, I wasn't done with you yet." The man smirked at the frightened agent. 

"I swear to god-" Morgan started, holding Spencer closer.

"You swear to god what, agent?" The man spat, "You'll kill me, how did that work out the last time." The smirk on the man's face grew, meeting Morgan's flaming eyes. 

"How did you do that, fake your death like that?" Emily asked. 

"Oh Emily, you should know, you did it, didn't you?" He flicked his eyes over to Emily and brought them back to Spencer almost instantly. 

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Peter pulled the man back and smirked. "Don't want all the fun to happen straight away, do we?" 

Penelope, Emily and JJ huddled together tighter, Rossi and Hotch shared a look and Morgan gripped onto Reid as tight as he could. 

"This is how it goes," the hooded man spoke. "you will listen to us, fight back and we hurt Spencer even worse. Don't talk back to us otherwise Spencer gets it. Try to escape and, well, we may not give Pretty boy back." The man grinned at his prize, Spencer hiding his face in Morgan's shirt. "Do I make myself clear?" 

Various calls of "got it" and "I understand" rung out through the cell. The three men looked at each other and Peter stepped forward to the cage. "To the back wall." He said to the agents that were scattered around the cell. Reluctantly, all the agents shuffled to the back of the cage. Four metal ring were there.

Peter gestured for all of them to put there hands up to one, and they all did. Reid and Morgan got handcuffed to the same one. JJ and Emily were together. Penelope and Aaron were sharing one and Rossi got his own one. None of them fought back, out of fear for their youngest. 

"The games start tomorrow morning, but why not have some fun now?" The hooded man joined Peter in the cage, going straight over to Spencer. His hand trailing over Reid's small and frail torso. "You should really eat more baby, it's not healthy for you not to eat." 

"I eat fine, my team make sure of that." He almost spat. 

"Ah, Spencey," The man brought his hand back and hit Spencer around the face sharply, he roughly grabbed the kid's face to make the younger man look into his eyes. "you know better than that, Baby Boy." 

"You won't get away with this." Morgan said as the man walked away. 

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Agent Morgan," the man turned around sharply, to face the trembling agents, "Chris Damon, gets away with everything. I mean I managed to fake my death for two years, I think I can get away with this." He laughed sadistically and slammed the cell door shut, making the agents flinch. 

"Also, you guys have some guests coming soon. You'll know them all once you meet them. Night Agents." Peter and Chris had already left upstairs, so Tommy teased the agents a little before leaving them in complete darkness. 

The only sounds were Spencer's small whimpers as he moved around uncomfortably. Everyone knew he was afraid of the dark and these sick men had decided to play on that even more. 

"Hey, Spencer it's okay, we're here." Morgan said to him, comforting him as best he could. 

"I.. I know b..but... H...how is h...he alive?" Spencer asked, willing his eyes to get used to the dimness. 

"I don't know, but something tells me we'll find out soon." Emily scowled, feeling useless. 

"We've just got to hold out until the police force notice we're missing, they'll report back to Strauss and she'll have a team look for us." Hotch said, trying to give everyone some hope. 

"But the question is Aaron, will they be able to find us?" Rossi said from the far right corner. The rings were evenly spread out so no one could really touch anyone on the other rings. 

"We better hope they find us soon. I don't know how long any of us can hold out. And I've gotta get back to Henry and Will." JJ cuddled into Emily as best as she could. 

"I swear if they hurt my boy wonder, I'll have to personally kill them myself." Penelope warned, earning a slight chuckle from Aaron and Rossi. 

"We'll be lucky." Spencer said, drifting into reluctant sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wakey wakey, Agents." Tommy called, rattling the cage. All seven agents woke instantly, full of cramps and pains. "Today is when the fun begins, we can't be late." He smirked to himself and opened up the cage, Peter following behind. 

"Who we getting today?" Peter asked, trailing slightly behind Tommy. 

"Spencer, obviously, and.." His eyes scanned the room, figuring out who else to take. "How about the boss, didn't he do something to your family, Peter?" Tommy nodded his head over to Hotch as he turned to look at Peter. 

"He and Spencer did." The two agents looked confused, Peter rolled his eyes and continued explaining. "Philip Dowd, my uncle, you both killed him." Hotch and Spencer looked at each other, knowing looks on each of their faces. 

"Ah, yes, he was a good man. Anyway, time to get these agents away, let's go." Peter moved over to Hotch and unhooked his cuffs from the ring. Tommy went over to Spencer, unhooking him despite Morgan's protests. 

Tommy smirked at Morgan before stroking Reid's cheek gently, Spencer whimpered at the touch. It didn't last long though, Tommy brought his hand back and hit Spencer hard around the cheek. Morgan's protests got louder as Spencer's head flung to the side, a slight squeak emitting from his throat and lips. 

Roughly, Peter and Tommy brought the agents out of the cage and up the stairs. Shouts and protests were heard from the agents who were left, they fell on deaf ears as the two psychopaths dragged the agents up the stairs. 

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked, fear rising. 

"You'll see baby boy." Tommy said as he nestled his face into Spencer's hair. Tommy's grip on Spencer's handcuffs tightened as they reached the top of the stairwell. He pushed open the door to reveal a normal looking living room with a joint kitchen. Outside was just a forest, endless trees lined the road as it turned around a corner. 

Hotch and Spencer were sat down on the leather recliners in the living room. Their handcuffs were hooked onto a chain that ran up the back of the chair, keeping their hands above their heads. Chris walked into the room, tapping a gun on his hand. He stood in between the two agents, eyeing them both up. 

"So, Spencey, you thought you could get away that easily? Don't take me for a fool baby boy." He hit Spencer's jaw with the gun, making the young man's head turn away in pain. Chris knelt down in front of Spencer and gripped his jaw. "You know better don't you?" Spencer whimpered and nodded his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Oh baby don't cry." Chris kissed Spencer's cheeks were the tears were before kissing his mouth. Reid gave in, not wanting be hit again. 

"Leave him alone." Hotch shouted, trying to get Chris away from Spencer. Once Chris pulled away, he looked into Spencer's eyes, stroking his cheeks with both his hands. 

"Now why would I do that?" Chris said, his tone soft and gentle. 

"Because it's wrong, you sick bastard." Aaron snarled. 

"Is it so wrong," Chris kisssd Spencer's cheek, "that I just want to protect my baby boy," he kissed Reid's other cheek, "from the world outside?" His lips met Spencer's again, pushing hard against the young man. 

"He's not your 'baby boy', he's his own man." Hotch said, knowing nothing would work. 

"He is now. He always has been. He always will be." Chris replied, pulling away from Spencer and keeping his eyes on Reid's soft brown ones. 

"P..please C...Chris, let my f..friends go. I..I'll stay here, w...with you, j..just let t..them go." Spencer pleaded, begging silently with his eyes. 

"Oh baby, that's such a good offer, I might even take it, but, I do have plans for your friends, they all couldn't protect you the way I can, they need to be punished, but I promise baby, I'll make it all better." Chris said, stroking Spencer's cheek as Reid cried more. 

Chris stood up, picking the gun up from beside him. He gave one last pat to Spencer's cheeks before he unhooked Hotch from the chain and dragged him away. Spencer cried and screamed his protests, them all being ignored by Chris. 

Hotch was dragged into a garage, thrown down to the floor. He was kicked and beat, barely able to breathe. He was sure there were a few broken bones and fractures everywhere on his body, but they weren't his main priority. No, his main priority was the gun pointed at his head. 

"This is payback for what you did in my house, for letting Spencer get hurt so many times, for interfering with mine and Spencer's life. Any last words, Agent?" Chris spat, cocking the gun. 

"I hope you, and your team of rugrats, burn in Hell-" 

Those were the last words of Agent Aaron Hotchner, but he was in a better place now, with Haley once again...


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer flinched as he heard the gunshot and cried out. Tears filled his eyes up quickly as he realised what had happened. He screamed, long and hard, making his voice rough and hoarse. 

Chris walked back into the room, gun in his left hand. Spencer kicked back as Chris neared him, not wanting to him to hurt him again. Chris shushed Spencer, going over to him and holding Reid to his chest as Spencer cried harder. 

"I know baby, I know, it's okay, it's okay, he had it coming." He stroked Reid's hair comforting him as best as he could. Once Spencer realised who was comforting him, he pulled away. Chris let him, unhooking the cuffs from the chain and standing Spencer up. "Come on, I'll take you back to your friends." 

Spencer complied, wiping his eyes. They walked down the stairs, seeing the remaining agents roaming the cage free. They all saw Spencer's tears stained face and were instantly worried. 

"What did you do to him." Morgan's anger rose. 

"Relax, Agent, I haven't hurt him, Aaron on the other hand... lets just say you won't be seeing him anytime soon." Chris shrugged and unlocked the cage, "Back agents, you know the drill." He held Spencer close to him and buried his head into Reid's hair. The agents stepped back, allowing Chris to push Spencer into the cage and lock up. "I'll be back." Chris said as he walked back up the stairs.

Morgan held the youngest agent as Spencer collapsed in his arms. They sunk down to the floor as Reid cried against Morgan's chest. The other agents huddled around Reid as he calmed down, shivering slightly. 

"Spencer, what happened?" Emily asked, her voice filled with concern. 

"H..he... k..k...killed Hotch." His voice broke, and more tears fell from his eyes as he cuddled more into Morgan's chest. The agents shared concerned and shocked looks. 

"Hey, Spencer, shhhh shh shh, it's okay." Morgan said, holding Reid tighter. He couldn't believe what Spencer had just said but he knew he had to stay strong for the youngest agent.

"We need to get out of here." JJ said, eyeing the lock up. She reached into her hair, looking for anything to pick the lock with. "Dammit, I don't have one. Emily, Penelope.. do you have a pin?" The three girl looked in their hair, finding only Penelope had one. 

"Perfect" Rossi said, taking it from Penelope's hands. He walked over to the cage door and tried his best to pick the lock. It took him a few tries but he managed to get it unlocked. 

"We need to get out of here." JJ said, rushing over to the door and walking out of it. 

"We need to be smart." Rossi spoke. "Some of us should go up there and take them out first."

"Me, Emily, JJ and Rossi." Morgan said, looking down at Reid in his arms, stroking his hair gently. "Us four should, Penelope and Reid stay here so if things go south, at least they won't be hurt like the rest of us. No offence." Everyone nodded apart from Spencer. 

"Sounds like a plan. We still need to figure out where they are." Emily spoke, coming up to the door. 

"We'll be slow, quiet, we'll try to find out where they are before we attack. If we catch them off guard, better chances for us." Rossi said. 

"One of us needs to get out, at least. That way, we can get help and get people to find us." JJ said, eyeing the stairs. 

"Three of us attack them, Morgan you go for Peter, JJ or Emily, one of you go for Tommy and the other get the hell out of here, I'll go for Chris." Rossi said. 

"JJ should go." Emily spoke. 

"Why?" JJ had a confused look on her face. 

"You've got a family to go back to, Will, Henry, plus, you've got more stamina than me, you'll make it further." Emily smiled weakly at JJ before turning to everyone else. "We ready to do this?" All six of them nodded. 

Morgan pulled Spencer off of him and wiped his tears away. He let Reid cuddle up to Penelope as he readied himself. 

"We really gonna do this?" Morgan asked Rossi, walking over to the cage door. 

"What choice do we have." And with that, the four of them ascended the stairs quietly, leaving Spencer and Penelope all alone, comforting to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

The stairs made little noise as the four agents ascended. Their movements were slow, cautious, not moving to fast while not being to slow either. They were all terrified, that was obvious, but they had to be strong. 

They reached the top of the stairwell swiftly, Morgan taking the lead and taking the door knob in his hands. He looked to the rest of the team as they nodded at him. Slowly he turned it and pushed the door open gently, not making much sound. 

The four agents walked into what seemed to be a living room. It was small, two leather recliners and a TV set but not much. They all kept themselves low, moving quickly and quietly until they found a small space to hide to figure out their plan. 

"There's three guys and four of us. I'll take Chris, Morgan you take Peter, Emily you take Tommy, JJ, just keep running, at least until you're out of sight. Don't look back. Find people, tell them what happened and where we are, we'll hold out until then." Rossi spoke, a calm and quiet tone in his voice. 

"Find something to use as a weapon, there's gotta be something." Morgan said, opening the small cupboard next to him. He found several crowbars and handed them to Rossi and Emily. 

"This is too easy." Emily said, twirling the crowbar in her hand.

"They're not the smartest people but it does seem weird." JJ spoke up, eyeing the door nervously. 

"It'll be fine, if we fail, it's up to you JJ." Rossi said reassuringly. "There's no time to waste." 

The four of them walked away from where they were hidden, keeping their eyes and ears open. They made their way into the kitchen area, a small stove, microwave and sink were there but not much else. Rossi peeked outside the window, looking around for a sign of anyone around. Once he was sure no one was out there, he made his way to the front door. He opened it and stepped out into the fresh air. He beckoned the team over and they all followed after him. 

"We'll find them, JJ you just run, okay?" Rossi said. 

"Got it." JJ took a deep breath and prepared herself. 

"Morgan take the left side, Emily and I will take the right side of the house." The three agents went their separate ways, leaving JJ by a window at the front of the house. She prayed that they'd find a way out of this, and that they would all go home. 

Slowly she got up and started running, not looking back. 

0_0 

"Spence I know. It's okay, they'll be okay." Penelope comforted Reid, who was sobbed against her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and her voice was broken and Spencer felt horrible for getting everyone into this mess. 

He took a shuddering breath and sat up. Wiping his tears, he stretched himself out. He looked to Garcia, a look of shock and pain on her face. 

"This is my fault, I got us into this mess. I should be me up there with them, helping take them out." 

"Spence, it's not your fault." 

"It is Pen, it is." He took a deep breath and stood up. "I need to fix it." He started walking out of the cage when Penelope grabbed his arm. 

"You sure you're okay?" 

"I'll be fine, plus Chris won't kill me, he loves me too much." Spencer gave her a small smile before heading up the stairs himself. Penelope sat herself at the bottom of the staircase, hoping everyone would make it out alive. 

0_0

Morgan rounded the corner, crowbar ready for anything. He got to the back of the house, looking around the corner and finding the three men arguing as a fire burned in front of them. Their backs were towards the house as they were gathered around it. 

He saw Emily out of the corner of his eye on the other side of the house, she looked at him, nodding slightly before advancing forward. He followed suit. 

The were a metre away from them before the three men turned around, guns pointed at the three agents. 

"Well hello there." Chris said, pointing the gun in Morgan's face. "Come to join the party, we were just burning your friend up." 

Morgan gritted his teeth but didn't answer. He was turned around and handcuffed, then pushed back to the house by Chris. Emily and Rossi followed behind with Tommy and Peter. 

The three of them were sat down in the living room, on their knees on the carpet. The three men walked off behind them talking in whispers. 

Morgan looked around the room, looking for anything that could help them get out of their predicament. The only he found was a tear-stained Spencer, sitting in the corner where they had found the crowbars. Morgan gave the younger man a confused and worried look but Spencer just shook his head and placed a finger over his lips, silencing Morgan.

"Agents, how did you escape? I thought that the cage was locked?" Chris sounded annoyed, ready to explode with anger at any given moment. 

"Hair pins are useful things." Emily snarked, earning her a hit to the back of the head. 

"Of course. So, who else got out, because if my baby boy isn't down there, you three won't live to see another day." Chris' fingers brushed over the gun that rested in his pocket, sending a silent warning to the agents. 

"Don't hurt them, please." Spencer stood up from where he had been previously sitting. The six people in the room looked shocked, Morgan, Emily and Rossi struggled against their restraints. 

"Spencey, baby boy, I thought you'd be out the door, not coming to me." Chris walked over to Spencer, reaching a hand up to his cheek and stroking it softly. 

"Don't hurt them." Spencer's tone was commanding, but it didn't intimidate Chris. 

"Baby, I cant promise I won't, you know that." His hand slipped into Spencer's hair, twirling it gently. "How about, we go talk somewhere else, let the boys handle your friends." 

"If they hurt them then no." Spencer stood slightly taller, challenging the man in front of him. 

"I always like my boys with a little sprit." Chris reached around the back of Spencer's head and pulled the hair, forcing Reid's head back. Chris used Spencer's hair to throw him to the ground, Reid landed on his side with a thud. The younger man groaned, rolling over so he was facing away from Chris. 

Morgan tried to go to the young man but was held back. Spencer reached out for Morgan but was pulled up by the back of his shirt by Chris. 

"Baby, it's okay, I'm sorry." Chris cooed in Spencer's ear, holding the younger man close to him, Reid's back to his chest. Morgan glared with anger but didn't dare say anything. Chris smirked and rocked gently with Spencer. 

"Are we gonna kill these ones?" Tommy asked, cocking a gun. 

"No, please." Spencer turned around in Chris' arms, he placed his own arms around Chris' waist and looked him in the eye. "You don't want to do this. Please. You know if you kill them you lose me." Spencer pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes. 

"I can't say no to you, not when you ask so nicely." Chris smiled down at Spencer and kissed him gently. "Just take them to the garage and leave them there, there's not much they can do from there." 

So the three agents were taken to the garage. They were sat in some chairs that were there and left alone, in the dark. They knew it would be a long night but they knew it'd be worth it if JJ could get help.


	7. Chapter 7

The three agents squirmed, trying their hardest to get out of their binds. The metal chairs were freezing them, keeping them alert. Morgan yanked at his handcuffs, trying his hardest to get himself out of them. 

"Morgan, it's no use." Emily said, resting her head on the back of the chair. 

"I'm getting out of here, Reid is out there with those psychopaths, who knows where JJ is or what's happening to Garcia, Hotch is dead and we're stuck here." Morgan's tone sounded frustrated. 

"Morgan, we'll get out of here, just be patient." Rossi looked at the younger agent, a sympathetic look on his face, trying to calm him down. 

"I'm trying, Rossi, I really am, it's just... hard not knowing what they're doing to him." Derek looked down at the floor, a small tear coming into his eye. Rossi and Emily shared looks, knowing how much this whole ordeal was effecting Morgan. 

Emily put her head down near her hands and felt around in her hair, determined to find some sort of pin. She did, eventually, pulling it out and picking at the lock of the handcuffs. It took her a few minutes but she managed to get one of them unlocked and she instantly moved to her other hand. Once she was completely free, she stood up, walking quietly over to Morgan and unlocking his cuffs.

They were all free in a matter of minutes, stretching out their stiff limbs and getting circulation back into their hands. All three of them looked around the garage, looking for a weapon of some sort. Emily took a drawer that was nearer to the door, Rossi took a box that was laying near the small window, Morgan went to the corner furthest from the door which was blocked off by bits of junk and clutter. He pulled up one of the dusty blankets that were there before dropping it back instantly in shock. 

"Hotch?"

0_0 

Spencer was sitting on the couch, his hands handcuffed in front of him and Chris' arm around him. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep his queasy stomach at bay. The man sitting next to him smiled down at the younger man, making Spencer's stomach feel worse. 

"How are you feeling baby?" Chris asked, putting his nose into Spencer's hair and nuzzling it gently. 

"I..I'm fine." Reid said, almost coldly, trying not to let much emotion fall into his words. 

"I'm sorry about your friends but they have to be taught a lesson." The arm tightened around the younger man, making Reid tense up slightly. 

"Just don't hurt them." Chris kissed his cheek, making the youngest agent flinch. 

"Unless they step out of line, I won't have to." Chris almost warned, placing a kiss on Spencer's head. 

Tommy and Peter watched the situation play out from the kitchen counter, half wishing it was them playing with Spencer, half wishing it to be over. They were somewhere between jealous and annoyed, hating how much time Chris got to spend with Spencer 

"If only we were still at my brother's shack, the things we made Spencer do, they were the best nights of my life." Tommy said, half in a memory. Peter smirked beside him, not knowing fully what happened but getting the gist of it. 

"If only Chris would let him go for more than a second, we could have so much fun with him." Peter scowled, leaning on the kitchen counter. 

"It's not fun, we did all of this work just to be thrown to the curb." Tommy went into the fridge and grabbed two beers, handing one to Peter. 

They stay like that for a while, Peter and Tommy ranting and Chris and Spencer talking on the couch. It's only until they hear sirens when they all sit up. 

"Who the fuck called them?" Chris asked, jumping up and obviously becoming angry. 

"Someone must've got out." Tommy said, standing at alert. Chris growled and turned to Spencer, pulling him close with the lapels of his jacket. 

"Which one of your friends was it?" Chris all but snarled, his face taking an angry form, scaring Spencer as he was pulled mere inches from his captors face.  

"I.. I don't know." Spencer cried, instantly being thrown to the floor. Chris' boot kicked his stomach, forcing the breath out of his lungs. Spencer rolled over onto his stomach, trying to miss the blows that landed over his body. 

The sirens got louder and louder, alerting everyone in the building that help was getting closer and closer. Chris stopped hitting Spencer only to pull him up by his jacket again, forcing the bleeding man up to his knees. The youngest agent's mouth was bleeding in several places, his right eye was starting to bruise up and he probably had many other scars and bruises littering his torso. 

"You're lucky you're cute." Chris said as he threw Spencer back to the ground. The younger man groaned and rolled away, holding his stomach. 

Tommy, Peter And Chris argued in the kitchen, shouting about who's fault it was and what was going to happen. They didn't notice the four agents walking out of the garage, slowly coming up behind them. The three criminals were unsuspecting as they were each hit other the head with some sort of metal object.  

Spencer felt hands on him and instantly tried to push them away, he only realised it was Morgan when the older man pulled him close. They hugged for what felt like hours, Morgan gripping the younger man tightly like Spencer was his lifeline. 

The sirens got louder, closer, keeping the agents hopeful that help was on the way. The three criminals were tied up in a corner, unable to move or speak. Garcia had came upstairs after Emily had went down to see her. Everyone waited in the small living room, keeping an eye on their captors and talking to each other. 

"Hotch, how'd you survive?" Spencer spoke up after a while, still holding onto Morgan tightly. 

"He didn't shoot me, just missed my head. It was close though. He knocked me out and I was just waking up when Morgan found me." Hotch said, looking at his bruised hands. 

It was silent for a while, the team just enjoying being somewhat safe for once. They heard helicopters and cars pull up after a few minutes, the sound of car doors and shouting filling their ears. They were relieved when JJ walked in first, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her teammates. 

"We're safe."


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer watched as their three captors were loaded into the back of a SWAT van. Chris was muttering to himself while Tommy and Peter stayed quiet. Strauss was there, assuring the team that the three of them would have death penalties to make sure they couldn't harm anyone again. 

"We had another team look into Chris' past, along with his brother, they had two friends who seemed to be planning this ever since Reid killed Phillip Dowd." Strauss explained, watching as the SWAT van drove away. 

"As long as they're all dead." Rossi said, a cold tone in his voice. Strauss patted his shoulder and walked off to check on things with the station. JJ, Emily and Garcia had already left, them having minimal injuries and JJ needing to get back to her family. Hotch was leaning against the ambulance door next to Morgan as they were both getting looked over. 

"We're all gonna need a lot of time off." Morgan said with a sad chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Strauss will give us a few months," Hotch looked over to where Spencer was sitting, "Spencer will probably get a little longer." Morgan nodded in agreement. 

"I'm proud of him." Morgan almost whispered, a small smile coming onto his face. 

"Me too, he's tougher than he looks." The unit chief matched Morgan's smile, looking over at the youngest agent. 

"I'm gonna go see how he's doing." Morgan announced, walking over to Spencer. Hotch watched as Morgan slipped an arm around the young agent. He smiled at them as Morgan's head rested on top of Reid's. Aaron felt proud of both of them and walked off to find Strauss and Rossi. 

"You okay Spence?" Morgan asked, his hand playing with the shorter hairs on Reid's head.

"I'm fine." Spencer kept his gaze ahead, not meeting anyone's eyes. 

"You don't have to lie to me, you know that kid?"

"Of course Morgan, it's just... I hated seeing what they did to you guys. This mess was my fault anyway, you guys shouldn't have been dragged into it." Morgan's fingers lifted Spencer's chin up, making the younger man look at him. 

"Spencer, none of this is your fault. You didn't ask for this and you never saw this coming, none of us did." The older man have Spencer a small smile before Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, engulfing him in a tight hug. It took Derek by shock but he responded quickly, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist and pulling him close. 

"Thanks Morgan." Spencer mumbled against Derek's neck. 

"I love you, kid." Morgan half whispered as they pulled away, Spencer grinning before Derek was pulled into an uncoordinated kiss. Morgan smiled against Reid's mouth, returning the kiss before pulling away after a few minutes. 

"I love you too, Morgan." Spencer gave the older man a small smile as he hugged him again. They didn't pull away until they had to head back home. 

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid all jumped into an SUV, letting Strauss drive. Rossi was upfront, talking about what they'd missed while they'd been gone, Spencer was in the middle of the backseat, his head resting on Morgan's left shoulder while Hotch was looking out the window. Spencer sighed before feeling his eyes start to shut and it wasn't long until he was fast asleep on Morgan's shoulder. 

0_0

5 months later

Spencer watched as the team laughed and joked with each other. A lot had happened to them, and he was finally glad they were able to celebrate something good. Chris, Peter and Tommy were long dead, the team and Strauss made sure of that. It had been a hard few months but they were all doing better, especially Spencer. 

"Come on, Spence, open your present." JJ urged the younger agent on as the other team members all drank and ate. Spencer stood up from his position on the floor to grab his present from under the tree, his being the last one under there. 

It was a medium rectangular box. Not very deep but it was quite wide. He carefully tore the wrapping paper off, neatly tearing off strips. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears as he finally unwrapped it. The frame was pure black but that wasn't what caught Spencer's attention. In the middle of the frame, there was a picture of the whole team with the tag line 'Family'. He let a tear fall as he looked at the smiling faces in the picture and felt an arm wrap around him. 

"I'm guessing you like it." Emily said from across the room, sitting on a couch next to Rossi. 

"I.. I love it, it's beautiful. Thank you guys." Spencer sniffled, smiling at the picture. 

"We thought we'd let you know subtly that we are your family, Spencer, and we all love you," Penelope eyes Morgan playfully, "some in a different way but still, we all care about you, don't forget that boy wonder." Penelope spoke, stroking a hand through Reid's hair. 

Spencer stood up, placing the photo on the fireplace, smiling at it as he ran his finger over the frame. He sat down, listening to his friends talk and joke, joining in on a few occasions. Reid knew that things were different, he knew that some things were going to stay with him for life, but he also knew that he had support, people who cared who him, people who loved him, and that was all that mattered. Sure, he may flinch at certain things and they can't take certain cases but they knew and understood that trauma this extreme wasn't something that he could just get over. Spencer knew they cared for him, more than most things and...

Spencer knew he had found his family...

At last.


End file.
